


Sweetened Breath and Tongue so Mean

by oikaiwas (unfinishedpages)



Series: That Kind of Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Badly written ones, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Other Jobs of the Sexual Sort, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedpages/pseuds/oikaiwas
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukishima come to the realisation that reciprocity is an important aspect of a healthy relationship.Even at the expense of other people's comfort.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: That Kind of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056776
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	Sweetened Breath and Tongue so Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HQ NSFW Week 2020:
> 
> Day 3 - Specific Body Parts | **Caught Self Pleasuring** | **“Beg”**
> 
> This is set immediately after the Day 1 entry, where Kuroo and Tsukishima are headed to a company event. The events in this are what follows.
> 
> Third and final part for this au(?), because I believe good things come in threes. *wink wonk*

It’s amazing how Kuroo’s ice-cold, almost immaculate composure just _cracks_ once Tsukishima is unravelled before him, soft and yielding, naked and splayed open for his pleasure. 

Then again, he has never been strong to tears nor the proper amount of begging, especially Tsukishima’s.

After all, to dull Tsukishima’s sharp, biting remarks and bring down his aloof stare to the point that he was pliant and obedient, blinking up at him with desire shining in his wide honey gold eyes, a plush pretty pink lip between pearly teeth was borderline an Olympic feat. 

Kuroo is perfect in bed—knows exactly what to do, where to crook his fingers, where to keep his mouth, knows exactly what sort of filth Tsukishima wants to hear deep, deep down to reduce him into a whining, frantic mess. 

He was a man of very specific tastes that got very lucky to find it all mirrored in Tsukishima, kinks and all. 

Tsukishima can sense the palpable want in the small space of the elevator on the way to the suite the older man that reserved a mere two hours ago, wondering about what could’ve set this bout of impatience off. 

Kuroo manages to hold off until he’s finished his duties as a proper host, maintaining that carefully crafted, polite smile glued onto his face until it was acceptable to leave, wrapping his fingers around Tsukishima’s hand with a gentle yet insistent touch as he tugs him away from a conversation with Akaashi, who relents with a knowing glint to his eyes before bowing his head and turning on his heel to look for Bokuto. 

Prior to that, Tsukishima felt the need swimming underneath Kuroo’s skin when he reaches over to hold Tsukishima’s thigh firmly, his fingers easily pressing on the inseam of Tsukishima’s slacks and his thumb digging into the top of his thigh during dinner, almost making Tsukishima choke in surprise on his salmon entrée. 

Other than that, he makes quiet conversation with guests and partners that he ran into in the elevator, making excuses for having too much to drink to drive safely when he had a driver at his beck and call if he actually wanted to go home. 

His face schooled cooly as if his fingers weren’t a less than a few inches away from Tsukishima’s budding arousal under the dinner table before he is pulling away, leaving Tsukishima angrily sipping his wine while staring at the expanse of the older man’s back across the hall. 

Back to the matter at hand, Kuroo inserts a keycard into the lock and leads Tsukishima into the door without any rush.

When they cross over the threshold of the door, Tsukishima looks at Kuroo and manages to put two and two together. The fucker was building him up right from the start. 

Over the period of their relationship, Tsukishima realised how much Kuroo enjoys and _relishes_ in delayed gratification when the older man had fingered him to tears bent over against the cool marble counter of the sink in his bathroom, writhing and thrusting back on the two fingers curling against his prostate almost a year ago. 

With his eyes clenched shut and jaw loose with moaned obscenities dripping from his parted lips, Tsukishima arches back into Kuroo’s shoulder to chase after the soft kisses and gentle nips to his neck and shoulders that juxtaposed the rough, firm strokes to his clenching hole. 

He almost misses Kuroo murmuring something else into the lobe of his ear, shivering at the praises to his _tight hole, clenching so hard around my fingers, so good, desperate for me._

_“_ Kei, baby, still okay?” Kuroo’s fingers slow inside of him, turning into much gentler thrusts that allow Tsukishima to gather what was left of his higher brain functions. He swallows around the dryness of his mouth and throat, breathing deeply before answering. “I’m okay,” Kuroo acknowledges his answer with a gentle kiss pressed onto this temple, merely humming a reply in that gravelly voice.

Then, Kuroo’s canine sinks into the shell of Tsukishima’s ear, making him whine.

A warning for what was to come.

“Now, I didn’t appreciate that little stunt you pulled off today,” Kuroo states, maintaining the softer pace as he pushes another finger into Tsukishima and making him grip the cold marble hard as he gasps out a cuss loud and sharp in the bathroom. “ _Fuck_.”

“Is that a proper response to me, baby?” The three fingers stretching Tsukishima out resumed the rough pace, digging into his prostate firm enough to make his eyes water and his voice to break. 

“No, it’s not.” Tsukishima breathes, crying out at the firm grip Kuroo had around the base of his leaking cock. “I’m sorry, Tetsu.” He murmurs, but it doesn’t seem to suffice for Kuroo’s needs tonight. 

Kuroo clicks his tongue in faux disappointment, and Tsukishima vaguely registers his head shaking as the lips on his neck cease their course. “You didn’t sound that apologetic when you sent me that video,” Kuroo speaks low into his ear, tone filled with thinly concealed impatience. 

“Tell me, what were you planning when you sent me that video of you stretching yourself open, moaning for me like that?” He grits out, pressing his hard arousal against the back of Tsukishima’s naked thigh, still in his slacks. 

“Did you want me to tell you how I need to excuse myself from a meeting, just so I can relieve myself?” Kuroo growls.

“Did you want me to tell you that, Moonshine? How I touched my cock hoping it was your mouth getting it nice and wet?” Tsukishima let out a full-body shiver at Kuroo’s words, unable to speak and all too aroused with the image of Kuroo in a necktie between his teeth to muffle any moans, touching himself while watching him fall apart. 

The video he sent was something Tsukishima had thought of on a whim, with no intention of truly driving Kuroo through the wall. 

Though it was truly powered by this frustration over a long day of work where nothing just seemed to go his way at all. He had marched home with a frown on his face, locking himself in his room with an angry line in his shoulders that even his favourite food and a hot bath couldn’t quite dissipate. 

His primary source of reprieve had also been unavailable, and Kuroo had been apologetic over his cancellation of a date two nights before over a rush plan he had to revise with his team, and Tsukishima was frustrated.

The stress from work and the stress of being pent up had just accumulated, leaving Tsukishima extremely irritated, and feeling positively bratty that he felt capable of throwing a fit the size of Miyagi. 

When his phone rings with a text from Kuroo asking how his day was, he gets an idea. 

He sets his phone against the dresser on top a couple of books, tumbles into his bed, ripping the gym leggings off his legs and staying in the rumpled flannel shirt he had changed into after a workout that did nothing to alleviate his mood. 

His face burns with the thought of actually going through with the idea, but it doesn’t take away the fact that it was a touch arousing to him. 

He knows Kuroo won’t open it all too carelessly, or so he _hopes_ that he doesn't open it in a roomful of his co-workers, when he finally sinks into the sheets and loses himself thinking of the older man, clamping down on his three of own fingers and fucking up to his own fist as he rides the high of his orgasm. 

His thighs are spread impossibly wide towards the camera, shaking with the aftershocks, the delicate skin of his inner thighs painted with fading love bites, choking on Kuroo’s name when he feels hypersensitive from the rough flannel rubbing against his nipples. 

The release does better his mood, somewhat.

Kuroo doesn’t respond to the uncaptioned video until a few hours later, curt and straight to the point that makes Tsukishima actually _clamber_ to wash and dress himself up with anything he can find, which was a plain tee and an old pair of sleep shorts over a jacket. _“The driver will be arriving in thirty minutes. Let Akaashi know you won’t be coming home tonight.”_

“I’m sorry,” Tsukishima repeats as he’s whisked back into the present, lurching in Kuroo’s arms as the older man thumbs at the head of his cock, spreading the wetness around. 

“Are you really? You seemed all too content with coming around your fingers, why can’t you with mine in your little hole? I think it’s more than enough.” Kuroo asks, tone cruel as Tsukishima trembles at the fourth finger stretching him out. 

Tsukishima shakes his head vehemently, the thin moans from his throat doing little to drown out the slick slap of skin against skin, the obscene squelch of lube being drilled into him. 

“No, no. Not enough. Need your cock.” He moans out breathily, keening at the kiss Kuroo allows him, though he’s very close, he can feel the string in his stomach growing tauter and tauter, can feel the heat thrumming through his veins and begging to just burst out. 

“Oh, I’m aware, I’ve heard it too. ” Tsukishima feels his stomach drop at the words, whining out as he feels Tsukishima fingers retreat from his walls. “The problem here is I don’t think you deserve it just yet.” He mutters deep and low into Tsukishima’s nape as he rolls down a cock ring down the younger’s hard and leaking cock, much to the loud yell of protest that ripped itself from his chest. 

Tsukishima hears himself sob, feeling the tears streaming down his face as Kuroo squeezes at his waist. “Colour?”

“Green,” Tsukishima whispers after he lets himself shake against the sink, shivering at the coolness of the marble and Kuroo’s warmth behind him. 

“Green.” He repeats himself in a louder voice before it tapers out into another drawn-out moan when he feels something being eased into his slicked hole gently, the sheer girth of the silicone toy making him shake and whimper in Kuroo’s neck when it finally settles in, the handle pressing up firmly against his rim. 

Kuroo doesn’t further help his case when he reaches up to rub at Tsukishima’s hardened nipples, twisting and flicking the peaked nubs between his fingers and enjoying the way Tsukishima quakes in his arms, moaning incessantly into the cold air of the bathroom as clenches down on the toy. “ _Oh my god, fuck_ , _too much.”_ He whimpers against the sensitivity, unable to curl away from the generous touches to his chest. 

“I have to go finish some work now, baby, since I did have to leave the office a little earlier.” Kuroo kisses him on the cheek just to be cruel, wiping down the excess lube off his skin with a washcloth before he’s pulling Tsukishima’s shorts over his hips and straightening the thin t-shirt down from where it was bunched under Tsukishima’s armpits again before pulling away from the younger man entirely. 

“Come to the office when you’re settled.” He says curtly, before walking out of the bathroom leaving Tsukishima with himself with the plug pressing against his prostate when he straightens up. 

When Tsukishima manages to hobble to his office with some difficulty, Kuroo looks up at him from the rim of his reading glasses, his lips pressed thinly as his hands curl over the document in his palms. 

“Take a seat, Kei.” He says, pointing to the couch tucked at the farthest wall away from him as he resumes his work, eyes glued to the screen of his desktop. “This shouldn’t be too long,” Kuroo explains, staring at Tsukishima thoughtfully when he sits gingerly at the couch, careful not to jostle the plug inside him.

Tsukishima keeps his hands down on his knees as he waits like an obedient little boy, willing the arousal waves in his veins to pull back, digging his fingernails into the skin of his knees in a weak attempt to keep his mind off the suddenly scratchy fabric of his threadbare t-shirt, wanting nothing more than to get out of his cotton shorts. 

It is a punishment, after all.

Kuroo likes to make Tsukishima ache. He, after all, was a simple man with simple needs. He liked to feel someone submit to him, to have someone under his control, and Tsukishima, in the right mindset, is willing enough to give him that semblance of control.

The piercing ring of Kuroo’s telephone on his desk does snap Tsukishima out of his thoughts temporarily, listening to the deep drawl of Kuroo’s voice as he talks to presumably a client or a friend, shaking his head to mutter a few choice words that Tsukishima can hear clearly when Kutoo looks directly at him when he utters them into the mouthpiece. “Sorry, Yaku. Can’t go out tonight, I’m a little preoccupied.”

He turns in his office chair, turning away from the desk as he fidgets with something on his phone, and Tsukishima can only bite down on his lip when the plug starts to vibrate, the low thrum catching Tsukishima off guard as his thighs start to shake when the arousal comes crashing down at him like a tsunami.

“Yes,” Kuroo answers, and Tsukishima grips the armrest of the couch like a lifeline when he sees Kuroo’s thumb sliding up and down over the glass of his phone, matching the undulating and erratic vibrations against his clenching walls. “It requires all of my attention right now, so _no_ , I can’t leave it tonight.” 

Kuroo flicks his thumb up and Tsukishima gasps sharply when the vibrations intensify and don’t waver, grinding down against the cushions with his legs spread absurdly wide for any sort of relief. 

“I’ll make it up to you next week, is that a good time?” Kuroo asks, pacing his words deliberately slow, watching Tsukishima’s lids flutter as his jaw drops down into a breathless whimper, arching back into the couch and his head digging into the back. 

It’s a miracle that Tsukishima doesn’t come dry from that, honestly, when his thighs are locked and back arched impossibly so, breathing hard as he struggles to take mouthfuls of air. 

Kuroo merely raises a finger to his lips, a signal for him to keep quiet before he uncrosses his legs and spreads them, his arousal pressing onto the starched fabric of his grey slacks. 

“Alright, just text me when and where. Thanks.” He smiles, putting the receiver down, watching Tsukishima writhe, gasping as he tries to clamp down on the loud moans threatening to leave his lips. 

“Baby,” Kuroo calls out, and the vibrations dull down from an earth-shattering pulse to a soft hum against his sweet spot that makes Tsukishima’s muscles tense with the need to come. “Waiting is hard, huh? What do you say?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima replies, nodding slowly as he lets his muscles relax a little, sinking into the cushions when the vibrations finally stop. “I’m sorry, I promise I won’t do it again.” He speaks slowly, any semblance of control he has shattering when Kuroo curls a single finger to beckon him to come closer. 

Tsukishima kneels down in front of him for good measure, sinking into the plush wool of the rug under his knees and it makes Kuroo’s eyes glint with satisfaction, his fingers gentle when he cards through Tsukishima’s sweat matted hair. “Kei, colour?” Kuroo asks again, tone soft as Tsukishima watches his hand linger around the clasp of his slacks. 

Tsukishima’s eyes whisk up to Kuroo’s, before he’s swallowing harshly to rid himself of the saliva pooling underneath his tongue, wanting nothing more than Kuroo’s cock in between his lips. 

He’s the right type of soft and pliant that Kuroo wants him to be, desperate enough to beg if he wants him to. 

“Green, Tetsu, I’m okay.” Tsukishima whispers, leaning into short nails scraping against his scalp. He watches Kuroo’s demeanour relax as his shoulders drop a touch, savouring the deep grind of his voice when he speaks. 

“Good boy,” Kuroo states, leaning back onto his chair. “You know what to do, baby.” He says, and Tsukishima doesn’t hesitate, reaching up to open Kuroo's slacks and tug him out of his underwear, whimpering at the sight. “You’ve earned it.”

Somehow, things had escalated to the point where Kuroo’s important piles of paperwork had been pushed to the floor, his laptop and drawing tablet pushed to the side in favour of pressing Tsukishima down onto the glass of his desk. 

Tsukishima then found himself shivering with his shorts hanging on one ankle, Kuroo panting between his thighs and his release dripping out of his hole in the aftermath of things. 

When Kuroo carried him to the bath afterwards, he thought he'd return the favour soon. 

It wouldn’t be that hard to make him beg, after all, and it seemed like the time was now, for Tsukishima’s bit of reciprocity. 

Kuroo doesn’t waste any time crowding into Tsukishima’s space as the door clicks shut behind them, the sharp sound resonating in the otherwise quiet room. “You’re riled up,” Tsukishima comments as he’s pressed against the coat closet of all places, the deep musk of Kuroo’s perfume making him a touch light-headed. 

“I can’t help it, you looked good. Couldn’t help myself.” 

“Oh, that’s supposed to explain why you were attempting to get me off under the table at dinner?” 

“You dragged your shoe up my leg, Kei.”

“By _accident._ ” 

“I’m sure the third time was still an accident.” 

Tsukishima merely wraps his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, raising a hand to mess with the careful coif of the older man’s hair. His eyes fall to the gold ring still dangling by a chain on Kuroo’s neck, rubies and diamonds bright under the light of the hall. 

“It’s not my fault when you make it easy. ” He grins, watching Kuroo shake his head with a smirk tinged with amusement. “Since when did you become this brazen?” Kuroo asks, his hands lingering on Tsukishima’s hips.

“When your childhood best friend and my roommate assumed that I’m going to be sharing your net worth as a graduation gift, because of this,” Tsukishima raises his hand, the matching golden ring shining in between his fingers. 

“They thought I was going to be the other Mr. Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo’s eyebrows rise up before he starts laughing. “That’s usually the reaction a pair of matching eternity rings garners.”

“That’s absurd,” Kuroo says, “I would let you hyphenate.” Then the look in his eyes becomes almost playful, a thin eyebrow quirked up at Tsukishima before he leans in for a kiss, slotting their lips slowly. 

“You seem different,” Kuroo says, pulling away from Tsukishima, though he does drag Tsukishima into the living room of the suite and sits down on the couch and crosses his legs.

Tsukishima chooses to remain standing up, leaning down against the backrest. “How so?” He asks, smiling down at Kuroo when he removes the suit jacket, setting it somewhere that the dry cleaning bill wouldn’t break the bank. 

“How so, Kuroo-san?” He asks again when Kuroo doesn’t answer at first, engrossed with staring at Tsukishima in his white dress shirt. 

Kuroo seems to ponder on his answer, giving Tsukishima a calculating once over. He cocks his head when he comes up with a plausible answer. “You seem _taller_ , more confident.”

“I’ve always been taller than you, Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima points out, though his eyes flicker down to Kuroo’s crossed legs. “I don’t know about the confidence aspect, I feel the same.”

Kuroo’s lips slide into a smirk as he notices Tsukishima's gaze at his legs, choosing to uncross them and spread them apart more than necessary. “I suddenly feel the need to get stilts, or,” Tsukishima lets out a loud, disbelieving laugh. 

Kuroo is most entertainingly crass when he’s had enough whisky to make him loose lipped that his dirty talk makes Tsukishima laugh over its absurdity than get him heated. “Or?”

Kuroo leans back on the backrest and stretches one of his arms over the ledge, face dangerously cocky. “ _Or_ , you can get down on your knees.” He utters, smirking up at the younger man. 

Tsukishima lets out an amused burst of air from his nose as he walks in front of Kuroo, loosening his tie and carefully setting it on the coffee table. 

He unbuttons his dress shirt enough and kneels before Kuroo, humming appreciatively at the fingers running through his hair when he runs his hands up Kuroo’s ankles and up his thighs, lingering at the older man’s waistband. 

“You could’ve just asked me very nicely,” Tsukishima says calmly as if he wasn’t undoing Kuroo’s belt with sure, practised motions. “I would’ve gladly gotten down on my knees in the bathroom for you.”

“You know I don’t mix business and pleasure, Kei,” Kuroo explains, rubbing gently at the cartilage of Tsukishima’s ear. 

“Then what am I doing here, at a place of business?” Tsukishima manages to unzip his slacks and tug Kuroo half-hard cock out of his underwear, making the older man hiss with the sudden touch.

“Something to look forward to?” 

“Ah, dessert, then,” Tsukishima states dryly, unbuttoning Kuroo’s dress shirt from the bottom and pushing it aside to take his eyes all over the tanned expanse of Kuroo’s skin, straightening up to kiss a mole on his abs. 

Kuroo moans low in his throat, tugging slightly at Tsukishima’s hair to show his impatience. “Something to _savour_.” The older man says, smirking down at Tsukishima as he trails down lower. 

Tsukishima decides to push at his buttons a little more, choosing to lick upwards from the base of Kuroo’s cock to the tip, before wrapping his lips around it to suck all while he watches Kuroo’s eyes flutter shut, throwing his head back into the cushions as he groans. 

Then, he pulls away, much to Kuroo’s disappointment. 

“So you want to savour this?” Tsukishima speaks out, strangely breathless this early on when he wraps a hand around Kuroo, stroking him to full hardness and smiling as he arches his hips to chase after the sensation, rubbing under his head just to hear him moan. “I’m more than willing to drag this out for you Kuroo-san.” 

The hand in his hair tugs again, a little more insistent as Kuroo looks at him through half-lidded eyes, a warning tone to his voice when his hands migrate down to grip at Tsukishima’s nape. “Come on, Moonshine.”

“Ask me nicely.”

“ _Now.”_ Tsukishima raises a fine eyebrow at the command, rubbing at the tip of Kuroo’s cock a little too gently for it to be fulfilling. 

“Try again, Kuroo-san.” 

Kuroo groans when Tsukishima pumps his fist _once,_ and the squelch from the younger’s tight grip makes him absolutely shiver. He stares down at Tsukishima, who in spite of being on his knees, seems to have the reigns of control. Kuroo licks his lips and heaves a deep breath from his chest before speaking again. “Please, Moonshine.”

“Better,” Tsukishima sniffs, rewarding him with another pump of his fist, this time with a well-timed twist of his wrist on the upstroke, his long fingers stroking over the head one after the other. “But not enough.”

_“_ Do you want me to beg?” Kuroo grits out, all too aroused with the way Tsukishima is eyeing him so intensely and using all the knowledge he has over Kuroo’s body to make him shake. 

“You can certainly _try,_ ” Tsukishima replies cooly, fist stilling around the base of Kuroo's arousal. "Go on then, beg." 

Kuroo doesn’t even think it over before he opens his mouth again. 

“Please, Kei,” Kuroo starts, “I want your mouth on me.” He rubs a thumb on the jut of Tsukishima’s bottom lip. “ _Please_ , make me come.”

He said please _twice_. Look at that. Kuroo Tetsurou, truly the paragon of good manners. 

Tsukishima doesn’t answer his pleas with another remark, though the shiver that does go down his spine is palpable enough to make him act. He moans loud and hot as he lowers his mouth around Kuroo’s cock, sucking enthusiastically to rip another loud groan from the older man's chest. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Kuroo sighs, arching into Tsukishima’s mouth when he digs his tongue into a thick vein running along the underside of his cock. “You’re the best at this.”

He pulls away long enough to murmur something against the tip of Kuroo’s cock, licking the copious pre-come leaking from it with another moan. “Had a lot of practice, learned from the best, too.”

“Thinking about me sucking you off while sucking me, huh?” Kuroo taunts, making Tsukishima whine around his cock, lightheaded from the lack of air when he takes the thick cock in front of him deeper in his throat. The simmering want threatens to spill over at the filthy promise that Kuroo tells him, somehow still coherent with his cock in Tsukishima’s throat. “We’ll see, Moonshine, maybe I’ll return the favour later— _fucking hell, Kei—_ make you come again and again with my mouth, maybe eat you out too _—shit,_ before I fuck you.”

Tsukishima can only moan thinly at the promise, closing his eyes and sucking in earnest as he bobs his head and licks at the base when he can, making Kuroo curse sharply and curl rolling his fingers tight into his fringe. He doesn’t push him down though, which Tsukishima appreciates, on top of the stream of praises pouring from his mouth. 

“You’re so good, baby,” Kuroo breathes out, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Tsukishima relaxes and takes more of his cock until his nose is pressed up to the trimmed hair of Kuroo’s pelvis. “Such a perfect mouth, make me come, baby, I’m close.” Kuroo’s whispers as he meets eyes with Tsukishima, hands gentle on his nape. 

“ _Christ, Kei,_ you’re perfect.” He grits out when Tsukishima truly works at his cock harder, his mouth hot and wet for Kuroo as he chokes willingly at the girth in his throat, staying in place when the muscles on Kuroo’s belly shake with his building orgasm, keening at the praises Kuroo chants at him and his mouth before he’s arching up with a warning. 

“You’re gonna swallow, baby?” The older man asks through the haze of budding rapture, groaning when Tsukishima nods and tongues around his tip before going down again. “ _Oh god,_ I’m so close, Kei, _baby—_ ”

The choked moan that Kuroo lets out when he comes down Tsukishima’s throat is loud enough that it gets them two firm knocks on the wall, their suite neighbour probably having had enough with Kuroo’s mouth. 

Tsukishima lets go of Kuroo’s cock after a few careful licks when the older man places a hand on his jaw to stop him as he shivers through the aftershocks. He also wipes away the tear tracks on Tsukishima’s cheeks as he catches his breath, wiping the line of saliva around Tsukishima’s chin with his thumb. 

“What do you say?” Tsukishima asks, despite the soreness of his throat. 

Kuroo’s brows furrow, before he’s laughing breathlessly into the air, head thrown back in delight. He strokes Tsukishima’s cheek gently, before speaking. “Thank you, Moonshine.”

“As always, tit for tat,” His thumb rests on Tsukishima’s lips as he speaks. “Freshen up, baby.” Kuroo drawls when Tsukishima takes his thumb into his mouth and sucks on it, his eyes sparking up at the familiar request. 

Tsukishima speaks despite the finger in his mouth. “Are you going to eat me out, Tetsu?”

“I did promise that,” His words ring heavily in Tsukishima’s ears, whining around the implications of fulfilling the promises he made minutes earlier. “That, and more, Moonshine.”

“Want to give our neighbour something to really get pissed about?” Tsukishima asks low against the skin of Kuroo’s thigh when he sucks a love bite at the softer skin. Kuroo straightens up, and Tsukishima can only stare at the ring between the hollow of his collarbones and the deep flush on his cheeks, eyes lingering around the red of the older man’s swollen lips as he speaks. 

“They’ll know my name after I’m done with you, that I’m sure of.”

“What makes you think I’ll scream for you?”

“You say that as if I haven’t done that before. As if I haven’t had you sitting on my face and riding my tongue in tears.” Tsukishima lets out a slow, gasping breath when he and Kuroo meet eyes when his words finally, _finally_ sinks in. 

Suddenly, he’s standing up way too quickly without any of the grace he possessed before, making his way to find the bathroom as fast as he can and flushing under the deep rumble of Kuroo’s amused laughter. 

—

True enough, Kuroo opens the door the following morning fully expecting room service but is greeted by a disgruntled hotel employee with an envelope in his hands, eyes averted away from Kuroo’s naked chest and the line of hickeys around his neck from the collar of his half-open robe. 

When Kuroo returns to the bedroom with the opened envelope with a smile, grinning almost victoriously at Tsukishima who was still half-naked and half-asleep on the bed, he passes the piece of paper to Tsukishima, who snorts at its contents. 

“I guess congratulations are in order?” 

Avoiding the strewn clothes half on the bed and the carpet, Kuroo crawls back to bed with Tsukishima, wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling at his belly. Tsukishima leans into his touch, running his fingers through his wayward hair. “Our first noise complaint. How memorable.” Kuroo simpers, batting his eyelashes at Tsukishima, who merely flicks at his forehead. 

“Truly a story for the reception, huh.” Tsukishima jokes, not noticing the efficacy of his words until Kuroo intertwines their fingers together. He pulls their intertwined hands to his lips, planting a kiss on Tsukishima’s ring finger, before thumbing the ring. 

The rubies glint brightly in the late morning light, casting ethereal sparks on Kuroo’s cheeks. His own ring sitting on his ring finger casts the same bright red sparks on the skin of Tsukishima’s hand. 

Tsukishima thinks he knows the reason behind the matching rings and sudden bouts of showy affection, but he’ll tuck it away in the back of his mind, for now, not wanting to seem like an assuming idiot when his gut instinct turns out to be wrong.

  
Kuroo looks solemn, for a moment, staring up at Tsukishima with a hint of hesitance in the deep pools of affection in his eyes, reminiscent of the time he offered to support Tsukishima financially. 

Like was going to ask for something that would shift things in their relationship yet again.

If he wasn't wrong, maybe being the other Mr. Kuroo Tetsurou would really be in his cards in the future. 

Instead, he grins, turning the paper to the handwritten note behind it. 

_You’re rich enough to get a ball gag, Tetsurou._

“I haven’t told you the funniest thing yet—Daichi and Suga were in the room next to us. Suga got blackout drunk last night. Daichi’s the one who gave the noise complaint.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Hozier's Angel of Small Death and Codeine Scene, because it just seemed to capture Tsukishima in a sentence.
> 
> The plot is sort of inspired by Hozier's Dinner and Diatribes, with the specific line being, _Let there hotel complaints and grievances raised, and that kind of love._
> 
> Poor Daichi.
> 
> btws, [ here](https://www.diamond-boutique.co.uk/18ct-yellow-gold-ruby-and-diamond-full-eternity-ring-band-0-45ct-2-3mm-html%E2%80%9D) are kuroo and tsukki’s matching rings. Just imagine a thin gold chain when Kuroo’s wearing it on a necklace as a pendant.
> 
> Come yell at my bird app: [ @_iwaizumeme ](https://twitter.com/_iwaizumeme)


End file.
